Semelhança
by Ivy-Sama
Summary: O que você faria caso se apaixonasse por alguem que deve odiar? Sasu/Saku - Rate M
1. Ódio

Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse. ú.ú. O Sasuke não me escapava! Gostoso! *_*

Classificação: Maiores de 18. **Contem cenas de violência e sexo.**

**Semelhança**

**Capitulo I **

_**Ódio**_

_Observou a paisagem se mesclar em tons de vermelho e laranja, se fundindo na linha do horizonte com a terra marrom. Gotas de suor escorriam pela curva exposta de seu pescoço. Fazendo os cortes arderem. Vários cortes, pequenos á grandes. O sangue pingava pelo cotovelo, proveniente de um profundo corte em sua mão. _

_O corpo é movido essencialmente pelo oxigênio. A respiração celular. A glicólise que quebra a glicose. Que vira seis moléculas de carbono. Que em um complexo processo se transformam em ATP. A energia das celulas. Sem esse processo o corpo simplesmente morre. Sem oxigênio o corpo não funciona. Naquele momento ela estava morta. A visão lhe mostrava algo que a fez paralisar. Completamente. As pernas não obedeciam, os braços não obedeciam. Os pulmões não obedeciam. Os olhos dos quais vazava água salgada, não obedeciam. _

_O sangue dele se misturando a terra. Seu braço, encoberto por pelos claros, jogado de forma displicente sobre o abdome. O pescoço em um ângulo estranho, meio jogado para a direita. Os olhos azuis abertos, vidrados como os de um brinquedo. Ele olhava para ela. _

_Mãos pequenas puxavam a barra de sua saia, fazendo-a desviar dos olhos azuis e se deparar com outro par. A mesma cor. Entanto rasos d´'agua. "Por que você não me quis?". A criança perguntou. Sangue escorrendo de seu corpo diminuto, se misturando ao seu próprio na terra vermelha. Não conseguia respirar, não conseguia falar. Os lábios secos, a língua seca. Nenhuma gota de saliva. Tentou enroscar os dedos nos fios rosa sobre a pequena cabeça. Ela se afastou. "Por que..."._

_Suas pernas cederam e seus joelhos chocaram-se na terra úmida. A criança se afastava. Não... Pensou sem conseguir falar. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu ele estava lá. A brisa quente fazia alguns fios de cabelo balançarem. Ele estava lá, segurando a espada de metal prata e vermelho. O olhar frio fez com que mais lágrimas se precipitassem. Olhou para os olhos azuis vidrados mais uma vez e sentiu o metal transpassando seu abdome. _

O estomago dava voltas e voltas. O gosto de vomito precipitava por sua garganta. A saliva grossa com gosto metálico na base da língua.

Acordou.

Levou ambas as mãos até a boca e correu para o banheiro. As contrações dos músculos de seu abdome, combinadas com as do estomago a fizeram colocar para fora todo o jantar.

Minutos depois, cansada, sentou-se na tampa da privada, sentindo o suor gelado escorrer por sua nuca. Os dedos passeavam em seu estomago, se demorando mais em uma pequena cicatriz. Pela porta conseguia ver o relógio em forma de folha na parede do quarto. Três horas da manha. Os pesadelos estavam acabando com ela. Sempre se repetia. Sempre. Passou os dedos longos de unhas bem feitas pelo cabelo. O mesmo estava oleoso na raiz, tendo assim certa dificuldade em desliza-los. Preciso lavar o cabelo. Levantou ainda um pouco tonta e caminhou para o box. Deixando o short branco e a blusa de alças rosa pela chão. Não conseguiria dormir mais esta noite.

**~X~X~**

Encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho, enquanto sentia um ligeiro incomodo devido ao elevador. Ela nunca gostou de elevadores, ter o corpo deslocado para cima causando pressão no crânio. Se sentia ligeiramente achatada enquanto o estomago reclamava.

A pele sob os olhos, estava com um tom mais escuro que o resto do rosto. Os lábios secos, formando plaquinhas de pele em sua extensão. Passou a língua vermelha sobre eles, umedecendo aquela área branca. Sentia o corpo pesar e um desanimo já comum a seus dias.

Novamente aquela pressão antes da porta se abrir, o painel iluminava o número cinco e a placa escrita psiquiatria era visível no corredor. Ela saiu do elevador, caminhando por um corredor de paredes brancas. Virou a direita sentindo o vento bater contra seu jaleco. Por baixo do mesmo vestia uma calça jeans e uma regata simples. Branco. O cabelo rosa preso em um meio-coque, que deixava alguns fios soltos roçarem em seu lábio inferior. Ao dobrar novamente a esquerda quase se chocou contra um homem. Ele vestia vestes escuras, totalmente contrastantes com o ambiente. Calça e camisa negra, sendo coberta por um colete verde que ostentava o simbolo de ***Konoha**. Ela subiu os olhos até se deparar com o rosto. Este oculto por uma máscara de urso,

Abriu a boca para dizer algo, entanto ele adivinhando seu pensamento, precipitou-se, estendendo uma carta ao alcance de suas mãos. Segurou o papel entre os dedos, fitando como se pudesse ler a mensagem através do envelope. Ela ainda lembrava-se da última vez que recebeu uma carta parecida, e essas lembranças em nada lhe agradavam. Voltou os olhos para o homem, entanto, como ela imaginava, ele não estava mais ali.

Desde quando uma simples mensagem fazia seu coração disparar. Ou mesmo as mãos que misteriosamente começaram a suar, sujando o imaculado envelope. Sua sala ficava no final do corredor, que geralmente era percorrido rapidamente. Mas agora ele parecia tão longo e sua sala tão longe.

Entrou na sala e, encostando o quadril na mesa encarou o envelope mais uma vez. A quanto tempo não recebia uma mensagem de Tsunade? Desde que ele... Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos, entanto eles estavam impregnados em seu ser, em cada fio de cabelo, cada célula... Ele ainda fazia parte dela. Dolorosamente ainda fazia parte. Abriu o envelope.

**~X~X~**

_Algumas pessoas sorriem apenas com os lábios. Eles se curvam para cima ou se separam mostrando os dentes enquanto um som é emitido através deles. Mas ele era diferente, ele sempre foi diferente. Seu sorriso ultrapassava os lábios e chegava até os olhos. Ele sorria com os olhos. Os olhos brilhavam como duas poças d'agua. Tão azuis. Ela adorava o sorriso dele. Principalmente por que sabia ser a única que recebia aquele sorriso. _

_Passou a mão pelos fios dourados até as marcas na bochecha. Desde quando o cheiro dele era tão bom? Inclinou o rosto para frente, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço, sentindo os braços fortes a apertarem mais contra o corpo. Ele cheirava a ramem, suor, vento, grama. Ainda com o nariz encostado em sua pele, ela respirou fundo, como se necessitasse respira-lo para continuar viva. "Eu te amo Naruto"._

_"Eu também te amo Sakura". E a beijou. E ela correspondeu, se perguntando quando que o sapo havia virado príncipe._

**~X~X~**

_Cerrou fortemente os olhos. Ela sabia que ele estava olhando para ela, mas não conseguiu evitar. Seu coração batia de forma dolorosa dentro do peito, enquanto o ar entrava com dificuldade em seus pulmões. "Uchiha Sasuke", As palavras de Tsunade se repetiam em sua mente, antes que tudo ficasse silencioso. Um silêncio interrompido apenas por seu coração. Poderia jurar que toda a vila estava ouvindo de tão alto que batia. Por Kami-Sama, ele estava vivo... Vivo. _

_"Sakura-chan?". Ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com os orbes azuis de Naruto. Sentia o calor de seu corpo e o cheiro de ramem. Seus narizes quase se tocavam devido a proximidade. Sorriu para ele, como a dizer que estava tudo bem, entanto isso não pareceu convence-lo. Seus olhos não estavam sorrindo. Havia algo novo em seu olhar, algo a mais do que o amor que sentia por ela, entanto não pode ler o que era, pois ele se afastou ficando parado ao seu lado. _

_Sasuke estava vivo, e novamente eles iriam atrás dele. Mas dessa vez seria diferente. O trariam de volta. Olhou para Naruto, ela o amava, o amava mais do que um dia amou Sasuke. Entanto ainda assim sentia o coração bater mais rápido._

_"Sasuke..."_

**~X~X~**

Puta que pariu, onde estava sua eloqüência quando realmente precisava dela. Sua mente estava vazia, e não conseguia pensar em um argumento. Tsunade a observava, sentada atrás de uma grande pilha de papeis. Os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos cruzadas em frente ao rosto logo abaixo dos olhos.

Seguiu direto para o escritório da Hokage quando leu a mensagem, deixando várias fichas sobre a mesa. Cada uma daquelas fichas era uma pessoa que iria tratar. Cada folha de papel uma vida que talvez não fosse jamais recuperada. A guerra deixara mais do que marcas na cidade, a guerra deixara marcas nas pessoas. Marcas mais profundas que cortes e escoriações em seus corpos. Marcas em sua mente, em sua alma. E entrar no mundo de uma pessoa assim era extremamente difícil. Você precisa mergulhar de corpo e alma em seu mundo, para quando encontrá-la, pega-la pela mão e traze-la de volta. Isso levava tempo e, ela não podia abandonar seus pacientes. Ainda mais para tratar dele. Logo dele. Um médico deve tratar das pessoas como seus pacientes, sem levar para o lado pessoal. Entanto ela queria sim que ele apodrecesse em um manicômio, presídio, onde quer que ele estivesse enfiado.

"Tsunade-sama, eu creio que não seja a pessoa apropriada para tratar Dele. Eu não vou conseguir. Eu, eu..."

"Compreendo que possa estar com medo Sakura, entanto acredito que seja a única que pode fazer algo por ele. Ele não responde aos tratamentos ou mesmo da algum sinal de melhora. Querendo ou não, você significou algo para ele. Você e, naruto significaram e...". Ela fechou os olhos nesse momento. Como tsunade poderia falar sobre Naruto. Ele estava errada. Muito errada.

"Naruto! Naruto não significou nada para ele. E você sabe muito bem disso! Ninguém significou alguma coisa para ele! NINGUÉM!" - Sakura gritava. Não conseguia entender como Tsunade poderia ter algum tipo de consideração por ele. Como poderia querer ajudá-lo! Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por um alto estrondo. A ****gondaime** se levantou, batendo os punhos com força sobre a mesa, derrubando uma das pilhas de papéis que se espalharam pelo chão.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Esse nome te diz alguma coisa Sakura? Ele sabe onde ela está. Ela não está morta. Está viva. Não quero que o ajude, entanto temos que trazer a herdeira Hyuuga de volta! Sendo uma ninja de Konoha vai acatar minhas ordens! Você parte hoje."

**~X~X~**

_Ela não conseguia evitar um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ele sempre a fazia rir. Atrapalhado. Impulsivo. Encantador. Passou as pernas sobre as dele, enroscando os braços em seu pescoço. Ele sorriu, posicionando as mãos grandes em sua cintura e colocando-a em seu colo. _

_A grama geralmente verde tinha tons de laranja, refletindo o pôr do sol. A cesta de piquenique (tamanho família) não muito longe da arvore, ainda em cima da toalha laranja._

_As costas fortes contra o tronco, dava apoio para Naruto. Ele encarava a jovem de cabelos __rosas em seu colo como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. E realmente, para ele, ela era a coisa mais importante de seu mundo._

_"Yo Sakura-chan, a comida estava deliciosa. Não sobrou nada!"_

_"Naruto, nem que fosse a pior comida do mundo teria sobrado algo. Não sei como ainda não está uma baleia."_

_"Ainda bem. Já basta você de gorda. Nós dois seria demais."_

_"Como assim basta EU de gorda" - Uma veia pulsava na têmpora da jovem, enquanto uma languida gota escorria da testa de Naruto. Os olhos faiscavam de raiva e maldade enquanto mantinha o punho esquerdo erguido. O loiro sorriu nervoso, levantando ambas as mãos na altura do peito. Palmas abertas, ele as mexia como que dando um "tchau" freneticamente. "Calma ai Sakura, estava só brincando." Não seria nada bom levar um soco da jovem, ainda mais depois do treinamento que ela teve com a gondaime. Entanto ela não parecia ouvi-lo. Fez uma nota mental. Nunca mais chamar um mulher de gorda. Principalmente se ela for discípula da quinta._

_"Narutooo seu BAKA!!". Jogou o punho contra o rosto do loiro com toda sua força. Entanto este desviou e a puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que rolassem pela grama. Rolaram até que ele segurando ambos os pulsos de Sakura contra o chão, a imobilizou. _

_"Naruto, é melhor me soltar...". O tom ameaçador fez apenas com que ele sorrisse, prensando mais o próprio corpo contra o dela. Ela poderia ser muito forte, entanto ele também era._

_"Naruto é melhor me soltar...". Ele repetiu as palavras de Sakura em um tom de voz agudo apenas para irritá-la."É melhor eu te soltar é? Por que? O que vai fazer? Me encarar até eu ficar cansado e te soltar?". Ela estreitou os olhos extremamente irritada. _

_"Naruto, não me provoque seu teme!". _

_"Uuuu! Que medo! Vai sentar em cima de mim e me esmagar é?". _

_"Ahhhh!!". Ela se remexeu usando as pernas e o corpo para tentar se soltar, entanto ele com mais força manteve-a embaixo de si. Sorrindo com os olhos, aproximou o rosto do dela fazendo com que parasse de se mexer. Os narizes quase se tocando Os lábios muito próximos. Os corpos colados um no outro._

_"Shiiii, minha garota linda". Colou os lábios nos dela, sendo retribuído de forma intensa. As línguas bailavam a valsa que apenas os apaixonados ouvem. Soltou os pulsos delicados, deslizando as mãos até a lateral das coxas. Brincando com a barra do short, pressionava seu sexo contra o baixo ventre de Haruno, simulando uma penetração. As mãos da rósea deslizavam pela camisa preta, buscando o seu fim. Ao encontrá-lo, começou a puxar a camisa, obrigando Naruto a se afastar um pouco. Inclinou o tronco para cima. Ele levantou os braços para ajudá-la, entanto logo os abaixou, tendo o olhar fixo em um ponto atrás dela. Sakura olhou na mesma direção, visualizando assim a figura frágil de Hinata. Ninguém sabia que eles estavam juntos ainda. Fitou os olhos perolados que brilhavam. Os cílios longos retendo as lágrimas que teimavam em se formar._

_"Hinata...". Antes que Naruto pudesse continuar, a morena saiu correndo. Abraçando fortemente os livros e pastas que tinha em seu colo. Sakura apenas deixou o peso cair de encontro ao solo, levando ambas as mãos acima da cabeça. Fitou os olhos azuis do homem em cima de si. Ela sabia que Hinata o amava. Praticamente todos sabiam disso. Fechou os olhos esperando que ele saísse de cima dela. Entanto logo os abriu ao sentir os lábios carnudos contra a pele sensível de seu pescoço."Onde estávamos mesmo?". Ela sorriu, envolvendo o pescoço do loiro._

_**~X~X~**_

Um livro. Uma lapiseira dourada ainda no estojo, lacrada. Uma armação de madeira com quatro bolinhas prateadas, penduradas por um fio de metal. Uma pasta repleta de cartas. Uma Haiate de Konoha velha e gasta. Um porta retratos de vidro, com a foto de um loiro sorridente dando uma chave de braço em um homem mascarado de cabelo prateado. Outra moldura com a foto de três crianças e o mesmo homem mascarado da última foto. Uma garota de cabelos rosas sorrindo. Um garoto de cabelos loiros com um sorriso maior ainda. Entanto não era possível ver o rosto da terceira criança. Se via apenas um borrão negro, danificando a imagem naquele ponto. Uma pena e alguns pergaminhos.

Olhou para a mesa de madeira vazia quando fechou a porta de sua sala. Encarou a placa prateada com seu nome antes de virar as costas indo em direção ao elevador. Deveria partir ainda hoje. A base secreta da ANBU estava situada a aproximadamente 80km da cidade. Seguiria até as proximidades do pais do arroz, onde encontraria as instalações. Desceu as escadas até o andar térreo. Não iria usar o elevador.

**~X~X~**

As estrelas pareciam bem mais próximas do que em Konoha. A barulho das ondas se chocando contra as pedras era relaxante. Parou de correr e começou a caminhar em direção a praia. O homem vestido de preto que a acompanhava, percebendo a nova direção que a mulher seguia, voltou. Ela tirou os sapatos pretos, para sentir a areia entre os dedos. Havia ido a praia apenas uma vez. Com ele. Passo a passo alcançou a areia úmida, e logo a água fria molhou seus pés. Era uma sensação deliciosa. Um sorriso triste curvou seus lábios enquanto seus olhos fitavam o nada.

"É melhor irmos Haruno". O homem de máscara falou de forma séria. Os passos abafados pela areia fofa impediu que ela o percebesse.

"Kakashi, para de ser chato". Ela o olhou por cima do ombro por apenas um segundo antes de adentrar um pouco mais na água. Tendo agora a barra do short preto molhado. O ninja apenas sorriu enquanto tirava a máscara da ANBU. Observou a rósea molhar a ponta dos dedos na água. Uma aura de melancolia pairava sobre ela. A quanto tempo não a via sorrir? Sentiu falta da época em que ela era apenas uma criança. Falta dos sorrisos de Sakura. Do jeito desastrado de Naruto e, até mesmo, do mal humor de Sasuke. Deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios por baixo da outra máscara que usava. Está entanto cobrindo seu rosto apenas do nariz para baixo.

"Minha missão é acompanhá-la em segurança até lá"

"Dane-se sua missão! Droga Kakashi, para de me tratar como se eu fosse uma desconhecida."

"Sakura..."

"Não vou me aproximar da coitada da Sakura por que isso pode magoá-la. Por favor Kakashi. Como acha que me senti depois de tudo aquilo!". Ela não estava mais de costas para ele. Agora ela caminhava em direção ao ninja que apenas a olhava, sem se mexer. "Você estava sofrendo? Ótimo! EU TAMBÉM ESTAVA!! E, eu estava sozinha!"

"..."

"É melhor irmos? Você não tem o direito de dizer o que é melhor pra mim! Você...". Lágrimas escorriam da face pálida. A água salgada caia dos orbes verdes indo de encontro a imensidão do mar verde e salgado. Os ombros da ninja tremiam e, nesse momento ela parecia tão frágil. Como se fosse se despedaçar a qualquer momento. "...você... não tem mais o direito de opinar na minha vida...". Ele caminhou até ela, envolvendo o corpo trêmulo em um abraço. "Eu não quero kakashi.... Eu não quero ter que olhar pra ele. Não quero ter que sentir o cheiro dele. Não quero ter que conversar com ele. Eu ... não vou conseguir...". Ele deslizava os dedos pelos fios rosas calmamente. Em nenhum momento a deixara de lado. Sempre esteve por perto. Entanto ela havia se isolado. Por quase um ano ficou presa dentro do próprio mundo. Mundo esse que ninguém conseguia entrar. Nem ele.

"Sakura, você vai conseguir. Tsunade sabe o que faz. Ela confia em você. Eu confio em você. E sei que a Hinata também confia."

"Ela me odeia Kakashi..."

"Não Sakura, ela não te odeia. Ela precisa de ajuda. E apenas você pode ajudá-la.". A jovem enxugou as lágrimas, passando as costas da mão embaixo dos olhos.

"Eu quero que ele apodreça onde quer que esteja". Os olhos da ninja não refletiam mais tristeza ou mágoa. Refletiam ódio.

"Ele está lá". A soltando de seus braços, Hatake olhou em direção a praia próxima, sendo acompanhado por ela. Seguindo pela praia, até um penhasco os olhos verdes fitaram uma grande construção. Se assemelhava a uma mansão. Devia ter uns cinco andares. Na base as janelas eram numerosas e pequenas. Em sua maioria escuras. Já na parte superior elas eram grandes e espaçadas. Olhou para Kakashi e determinada assentiu com a cabeça.

"Vamos."

_**Continua...**_

****

_Sumário_

***Konoha**: _Vila da folha_

**** Gondaime**: _Quinta _

********

_A história está mesclada entre lembranças, sonhos e tempo atual. Tudo que estiver em itálico são lembranças ou sonhos. Vai dar pra entender quando é sonho e lembrança. Não se preocupem. **XisDê.**_

_As falas de personagem sempre estarão entre aspas (" "), quando não, será apenas pensamento. Qualquer dúvida estou a disposição e, desculpem qualquer erro, é que ainda não tenho uma beta. **Ç_Ç.** Pra falar a verdade nem sei como consigo uma.. **XP**_

_Valeu gente e... deixem recados. São eles que nos dão vontade de continuar escrevendo._

_Beijos da tia Ivy. **:3**_

_**Namastê. ^^**_


	2. Lágrimas e Chuva

Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse. ú.ú. O Sasuke não me escapava! Gostoso! *_*

****

**Semelhança**

**Capitulo II**

**Lagrimas e Chuva**

_Guerra, Uma das piores invenções do bicho homem. Rumores de guerra eram trazidos pelo vento. Suna estava passando por sérios problemas. O país do trovão quebrou a aliança e agora posicionava suas tropas para o ataque. Tsunade mandou reforços. Kakashi, Anko e o antigo time seis. Time formado por Gai, Rock Lee, Ten Ten e Neji. Entanto ainda assim parecia que Suna não resistiria._

_"Olá testuda!". Sakura olhou para trás, se deparando com um extensa cabeleira loira que se aproximava da saída da vila.._

_"Olá porquinha!". O tom de sarcasmo em sua voz era palpável. Ino apenas sorriu, se aproximando da rósea. "Pensei que íamos apenas eu, Naruto, Kiba e Sai."_

_"E não se enganou". A voz veio de um a árvore próxima, fazendo com Ino e Sakura olhassem na mesma direção. Os olhos rubros de Kurenai se destacavam em meio a penumbra da árvore. A ninja saltou até o solo, caminhando lentamente até elas. "Não vamos seguir com você, estamos indo para Suna."_

_"Isso mesmo testuda!". Com sua habitual alegria, Ino sorriu, mostrando a ponta da língua vermelha para Sakura, enquanto com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda, puxava delicadamente a pele sob o olho para baixo. Fazendo uma careta que lhe era característica. "E você, para onde está indo?"_

_"Estamos indo atrás de...". Exitou em dizer o nome Uchiha. A quanto tempo não se ouvia pronunciar esse nome? Ela procurou esquecê-lo. Afinal, ele havia feito sua escolha. Escolhera a Akatsuki. E ela... bem; ela escolhera ser feliz. Entanto não entendia o por que do receio em pronunciar esse nome. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria muito encontrá-lo, queria também se manter longe dele. Tinha dúvidas ao pensar se seria bom ou ruim desenterrar o passado. _

_"Atrás do que Sakura?". Perguntou Ino impaciente._

_"Uchiha Sasuke.". Seu pensamento ganhou voz, entanto não a sua. "Estamos indo atrás de Uchiha Sasuke.". A voz grave de Naruto respondeu a pergunta de Ino. Ele caminhava lentamente até elas, saindo dentre as árvores para as quais ela estava de costas. Caminhou até parar ao seu lado."Sabemos onde é a base da Akatsuki. Temos informações de que Sasuke tentou retornar para a vila, entanto foi descoberto e agora esta preso. Ele já foi um ninja de Konoha e... é meu amigo. Tenho que ajudá-lo."_

_Um silêncio incomodo se instalou entre eles. Todos sabiam do amor de Sakura por Sasuke e, do amor de Naruto por Sakura. Sem Sasuke no caminho, finalmente Naruto agora estava com a rósea. Entanto, com a volta do Uchiha, as coisas poderiam mudar. E mesmo que tentando esconder essa insegurança, Naruto não obtinha muito sucesso. Desde o momento em que foi revelada a missão, ele não fitara mais os olhos de Haruno. Tinha medo de que ao olha-lo, ela notasse que sua constante confiança havia sido substituída por uma dolorosa angustia. _

_"Naruto...". Sakura teve que reter suas palavras devido a chegada de Shikamaru, Chouji e Shino. Chouji se aproximou cumprimentando todos e, antes de terminar, todos ouviram o alto ronco de seu estomago._

_"Acho que ainda estou com fome...". Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Chouji, fazendo com que as marcas de espiral em sua bochecha ficassem mais destacadas. Soltou apenas uma alça da mochila, passando-a pelo braço direito até colocar a bolsa em frente ao corpo. Sem demora, abriu o zíper e puxou lá um grande saco de batatinhas. "Itadaikimashu!"_

_"Cara, isso é problemático...". Entediado, Shikamaru olhava para o companheiro se empanturrando de batatinhas. Shino entanto apenas observava. Ele notou que havia algo de errado entre Sakura e Naruto, porém nada disse._

_"É melhor irmos se quisermos chegar amanha cedo em Suna"._

_"Hai!". Chouji e Ino responderam em uníssono para Kurenai, enquanto Shikamaru e Shino apenas assentiram com a cabeça, aguardando instruções._

_"Boa sorte para vocês. Nos vemos quando tudo estiver resolvido". Dito isso, Kurenai saltou em direção as arvores, sendo seguida pelos ninjas._

_"Até mais testuda. E vê se não vai bater a testa, ou a barriga nos galhos!". Ino mantinha um sorriso no rosto quando sumiu, saltando entre as árvores. Sakura não sabia, mas se recordaria daquele sorriso para sempre. A amizade entre elas se fortaleceu. Eram amigas. Melhores amigas._

_"Está tudo bem Naruto?". Ela olhou em direção ao loiro que ainda permanecia ao seu lado. Buscou os olhos azuis que tanto amava, entanto eles estavam baixos. Longe de seu alcance. Deu alguns passos ficando parada em frente a ele. "Naruto, olhe para mim!". Ambas as mãos da ninja estavam nas laterias do rosto do loiro. O olhar transmitia angustia e preocupação. Ele não era assim. Onde estava aquele Naruto sempre sorridente. Feliz. Aquele que a olhava como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. O problema seria ela? Será que ele queria terminar? Não se deu conta de que tudo que estava pensando, era expressado em forma de palavras. Só notou isso quando ele segurou seus braços com força, fazendo-a parar de falar e escutá-lo._

_"Não é nada disso Sakura!"_

_"ENTÃO O QUE É ENTÃO!?!". Puxando os braços se desvencilhou das mãos de Naruto, dando dois passos para trás. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e algumas lágrimas acumularem-se nos longos cílios. Seu coração estava acelerado e batia dolorosamente. "POR QUE ESTÁ TÃO ESTRANHO COMIGO? ME FALA LOGO O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! CONVERSA COMIGO CARAMBA! O QUE VOCÊ QUER A ..."_

_"EU NÃO QUERO TE PERDER PORRA!". O grito de Naruto fez com que ela parasse de gritar. Finalmente ele estava olhando para ela, e ela pode ver em seus olhos tudo que ele estava sentindo. "Eu te amo Sakura, e... eu não quero te perder para ele.". A ninja não conseguiu mais reter uma lágrima que deslizou caprichosa pelo rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça, escondendo os olhos marejados. Não queria vê-lo chorando. Meu deus, como ela o amava. Desde a morte de seus pais ele era tudo pra ela. Seu amigo, seu homem, seu amante. Seu refúgio. Sakura envolveu aquele homem grande com seus braços delicados. Ele parecia uma criança querendo proteção, apoio, amor. Afrouxou o abraço, levando a mão direita até o queixo dele. Obrigando assim, que ele a olhasse._

_"Naruto, eu estou grávida."_

**~X~X~**

O brilho das estrelas estava cada vez mais fraco. Sakura observava o mar negro aos poucos ficar azul. As ondas batiam com toda força de encontro as pedras, fazendo um alto ruido. Estava em pé, escorada ao para-peito da varanda.

Ao chegar na base ANBU, foi recepcionada por uma mulher. Deveria ter aproximadamente uns 70 anos. Ela sorriu para Sakura, se oferecendo para ajudá-la com as bolsas. Esta negou veementemente, aceitando apenas ser guiada por ela até o quarto. Os dormitórios ficavam no quarto andar. Não iria fazer a senhora subir quatro lances de escada e, respirando fundo, entrou no elevador.

Estava cansada, não dormia bem a muito tempo. Sempre que encostava a cabeça no travesseiro os pesadelos invadiam seus sonhos. Suspirou fundo virando de costas para o mar. Seus pés doíam. Deixou-se deslizar até o quadril tocar no chão. As costas apoiadas na mureta, pernas flexionadas em frente ao corpo. Encostou a testa no joelho. Não iria dormir. Iria apenas fechar os olhos. Só um pouquinho...

_Mesmo usando toda a força não conseguia quebrar as correntes que prendiam seus pulsos. Quanto mais ela as puxava, mais apertado ficava. Estava tudo tão escuro. Não conseguia enxergar um palmo a frente do rosto. O cheiro de sangue era forte e fazia seu estomago embrulhar. Como havia chego até ali? Onde estava Naruto, Kiba, Sai... Chorou se sentindo perdida._

_Antes que pudesse pensar no que fazer, um intenso facho de luz iluminou o ponto logo a frente. Havia uma mulher ali. Ela estava de costas para Sakura. As roupas brancas tingidas de vermelho em vários pontos. Sangue. Os cabelos negros sujos de terra. Ela lentamente se virou para Haruno, fitando-a melancolicamente. Lágrimas de sangue escorriam dos olhos translúcidos. _

_"Hi-Hinata...". Puxou com força as correntes, causando um corte profundo em ambos os pulsos. "Hinata! Você está bem? O que está acontecendo! Hinata...". A luz se apagou. E do lugar onde a Hyuuga se encontrava, dois pontos de luz vermelha surgiram. Eles se aproximavam lentamente. Fixos em seu rosto. Os traços de Sasuke surgiram na penumbra quando ele estava bem próximo. Prendeu a respiração instintivamente. Ele ainda tinha esse poder sobre ela. "Sasuke, me solta. A Hinata, ela está fe...". Uma dor dilacerante transpassou seu corpo. Tudo estava vermelho. Tão vermelho quanto os olhos que agora a fitavam, a menos de cinco cm de distância. Soltou um grito de dor inclinando a cabeça para baixo. Ele usava um shidori em seu ventre. O gosto amargo de sangue em sua língua. Olhou novamente para ele. Sasuke sorria. Um sorriso frio e sarcástico. Fechou os olhos._

"NÃO!!" . Acordou em um sobressalto, batendo com força a cabeça na mureta. "Ai...". Esfregou a mão no ponto mais dolorido. Sim, havia dormido. Com certa dificuldade levantou. O estomago embrulhado. O gosto de vomito na garganta... Suas pernas seguiram em direção ao banheiro sem ao menos aguardar a ordem do cérebro. Até quando isso continuaria. Tinha a região do ventre sensível devido as crises rotineiras de vômito.

Fechou a tampa da privada e se sentou sobre ela. A claridade do dia já iluminava o quarto. "Bom dia Sakura...". Disse para si mesma enquanto tirava suas vestes de jounin. Puxou a porta do box de vidro e abriu o chuveiro. Media a temperatura da água com a mão. Entanto seu pensamento estava longe. Seus sonhos estavam cada vez mais reais. Hinata... será que ainda estava viva? E o que ELA estava fazendo ali. Seu perfil nesse momento era mais para ser tratada, e não tratar os outros. Puxou a mão ao sentir a temperatura elevada da água. Olhou para a pele avermelhada e dolorida. É, hoje o dia será bem longo... Pensou.

**~X~X~**

Só agora pode reparar melhor no quarto. Era um comodo amplo. A parede inteira de vidro, dando passagem para a sacada. Uma cama de casal. O guarda roupa e a comoda de madeira escura.

Olhou para sua bolsa ainda jogada em um canto. Foi até ela tirando de lá uma calça jeans e uma caxarrel branca. Não estava mais em Konoha e não precisaria se vestir com suas roupas jounin. Os longos cabelos lhe batiam no quadril. Ela os enrolou e prendeu com um pauzinho.

Era um lugar realmente grande. Visto de fora não parecia uma prisão, entanto de dentro isso era claro. Subiu um lace de escadas chegando a cobertura. Ali não havia nada além de uma caixa d'agua. Nenhum tipo de grade de proteção. Entanto a visão era linda. Ao olhar para trás via toda a praia e, na frente, via-se a linha do horizonte. Uma reta perfeita. Quase se confundindo com o mar que lhe pegava emprestado o tom azul. Estava um dia lindo. Lindo demais para encontrar com ele.

Desceu dois lances de escada, chegando assim ao terceiro andar. O lugar era amplo e bem iluminado. Caminhou pelos corredores até se deparar com uma sala, na qual estava escrito "Dr Haruno Sakura". Ficou ligeiramente surpresa, afinal fora avisada de sua nova função ontem. E ao chegar já havia um quarto e uma sala esperando. Colocou a mão na maçaneta mas não abriu a porta. Uma voz masculina chamou-lhe a atenção.

"Creio que seja a doutora Haruno.". Olhou em direção a voz. Ele era jovem. Deveria ter Trinta anos mais ou menos. Os cabelos castanhos caiam-lhe até o meio das costas, presos em uma trança. Vestia uma calça jeans cinza e uma camisa preta.A roupa encoberta por um jaleco branco aberto. Os olhos eram de cor peculiar. Ametista. Ele se aproximou de Haruno, que ainda estava parada em frente a porta. "Muito prazer. Sou o doutor Sarutobi Jin, Mas pode me chamar de Jin.". Ele sorriu estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-la.

"Sim, sou eu. Mas pode me chamar de Sakura.". Deixou um pequeno sorriso curvar os lábios para cima, enquanto apertou a mão de Jin.

"Vejo que já encontrou sua sala". Soltou a mão de Sakura indicando a sala com a cabeça.

"Hai."

"Bem, me permita...". Ficando entre a ninja e a sala, colocou a mão na maçaneta. Girou, fazendo a porta se abrir. "Por favor...". Disse indicando a porta para que ela entrasse.

Uma ampla janela tomava a parede do meio para cima iluminando o ambiente. Uma mesa de madeira em frente a janela. Uma cadeira acolchoada e confortável em cada lado. Mais afastado havia um divã vermelho. E na outra extremidade uma estante de livros.

"Essa é a sua chave. Depois que estiver instalada peço que por favor passe em minha sala.". Ele lhe entregou a chave solta, enquanto caminhava até a porta. "Bem vinda Sakura."

**~X~X~**

_"Anda testuda!! Fala logo! Uma ou duas linhas?"_

_"Ino, pode POR FAVOR calar a boca. Não ta vendo ai na embalagem, tem que esperar três minutos."_

_"Ahhhh Sakura! Vai, me dá isso aqui que eu vejo!". Antes que Sakura pudesse notar, ela puxou a vareta de plástico roxo e saiu correndo pala casa._

_"Ino sua PORCA!! Volta aqui!!". Desceu as escadas atrás da loira que agora pulava em cima de seu sofá. Por que tinha pedido a ajuda dessa mula mesmo? Não se recordava agora. Queria apenas segurar aquela cabeleira amarela e pegar de volta seu teste de gravidez._

_"Sakura, ta aparecendo alguma coisa.". Já em cima do sofá, pronta para pular em ino como uma leoa em cima de uma gazela, parou, olhando para ela de forma apreensiva. _

_"Fala! Uma ou duas linhas?"_

_"E se forem três? Quer dizer que vai ter uma ninhada?"_

_"Ahhhhhhh! Ino sua baka!!". Antes que Ino pudesse desviar, Sakura pulou em cima dela, fazendo com que ambas caíssem do sofá. Puxou a vareta de plástico e se sentou buscando o local onde iriam aparecer as linhas."Meu deus..."_

_"Parabéns Sakura! Vai ser mamãe!!"_

**~X~X~**

"Como passou a noite meu anjo?"

"Bem, obrigado.". Os olhos dela eram azuis. Azuis como os de Naruto. Seu nome era Ayumi. Tinha 58 anos, entanto parecia ter 70. Olhava para Sakura com um sorriso a distorce-lhe a face cansada. O cheiro do almoço impregnado no ar.

A cozinha do presídio era grande. Ficava no segundo andar, na ala oeste. As outras alas eram ocupadas por celas e uma área de recreação. Um lugar onde havia poltronas, livros e jogos de tabuleiro. Nesse andar ficavam os presos de menos periculosidade. Pessoas que haviam cometido crimes mais amenos e os que estavam em fase de recuperação. Nesse andar havia menos seguranças. Todos ninjas armados com kunais e shurikens.

"Abra a mão criança". A colher de pau estava fumegando, entanto ainda assim Sakura estendeu a mão para a senhora. Olhava preocupada, prevendo a queimadura. Entanto ela colocou apenas um pouquinho do molho que logo esfriou. Estava realmente delicioso. "Por que não vai dar uma volta nos jardins. Creio que ainda não os tenha visto. O almoço vai ficar pronto logo."

Desceu mais um lance de escadas chegando ao primeiro andar. A quantidade de seguranças era maior. Ali estavam os assassinos, torturadores, prisioneiros de guerra. Não passou pelas celas, pois a escada dava no hall de entrada. Para chegar até lá, tinha que ser revestida. Nenhuma arma entrava lá. Nem mesmo com os médicos.

Ainda envolto pelos muros, havia um amplo espaço aberto. Era um jardim planejado. Árvores em vasos proporcionavam a sombra para os bancos. A fonte ocupava uma grande área, tendo no centro a escultura de um casal abraçado. Se beijando embaixo do chafariz. Há um ditado que diz: "Quem beija sendo abençoado pela chuva, fica junto pra sempre.". Pra sempre...

**~X~X~**

_"Sasuke não é mais considerado um ninja de Konoha Sakura. Ele se juntou a Akatsuki. Fez sua escolha."_

_"Mas, Kakashi sensei, Ele não sabe o que está fazendo. Está confuso. Agora que matou Itachi não sabe o que fazer. Ele precisa da gente. Precisa de nós para..,"_

_"Não Sakura. Ele não está perdido. Assassinou mais de 500 civis, na invasão ao país do arroz. Destruíram um pais inteiro apenas por que não quiseram se aliar a eles. Ele sabe muito bem o que está fazendo._

_"Mas, Sensei..."_

_"Não Sakura."_

_A chuva caia furiosamente lá fora. O barulho contra as telhas era incomodo, mas ainda assim Naruto ouvia tudo atentamente. Estavam na barraca de ramem do ichiraru. Se Kakashi e Sakura não estivessem tão concentrados discutindo, teriam notado que Naruto nem havia tocado na comida. Sasuke, por que sempre Sasuke. Pensou enquanto olhava para Haruno. Ela parecia um anjo. Os cabelos rosas na altura dos ombros, os olhos verdes como folha. Os lábios delicados. Lábios que ele sempre sonhou em provar o gosto. Amava a ninja. A amava como nunca amou ninguém._

_"NÃO!". Bateu com força os punhos na mesa, fazendo com que a tigela de Naruto ainda cheia de Ramem se espatifasse no chão. Antes que Kakashi pudesse dizer algo, saiu correndo na chuva._

_"Kakashi sensei, depois nos falamos! Onegai!". Naruto se levantou e saiu correndo, quase derrubando Hinata que chegava naquele momento, protegida por um grande guarda chuva azul com flores brancas._

_"Yo Hinata, está com fome? Senta e come alguma coisa. Eu pago, já que todos saíram correndo.". Kakashi tentava animar a jovem, notando o olhar perdido da mesma na direção em que o loiro saiu._

_"Nã-Não precisa Ka-Kakashi sensei. Eu es-estou sem fome. Arigatou.". Sorriu tristemente para o jounin antes de olhar para a noite de chuva. "Naruto-kun...". Sussurrou baixinho._

_"Sakura! Espera!". A chuva estava fria. Intensa. Gotas de água escorriam por seus cabelos. Seu moletom laranja e preto estava ensopado. "Sakura!". Ela não parecia ouví-lo, ou não queria. Utilizando sua habilidade ninja, a alcançou, ficando parado em frente a ela. Sakura olhou para ele. O rosto molhado pela chuva. Os olhos vermelhos. O cabelo colado ao rosto, tendo alguns fios a roçar no lábio inferior. Ela estava linda. Ele sempre a achou linda em qualquer situação._

_"O que você quer Naruto.". Ela falou em um fio de voz, o encarando com raiva. Descarregaria sua raiva em cima de qualquer pessoa que cruzasse seu caminho._

_"Não Sakura. O que você quer!"_

_"O que eu quero não te IMPORTA NARUTO!". Gritou._

_"IMPORTA SIM SAKURA! ELE NÃO VAI VOLTAR! ELE JÁ FEZ A SUA ESCOLHA."_

_"NÃO!!"_

_"ELE NÃO ESCOLHEU VOCÊ SAKURA!"_

_Mesmo com a chuva era possível notar que ela estava chorando. Abaixou a cabeça, tentando não fitar os olhos azuis inquisitórios. "Sakura.. me desculpe... eu..."_

_"Esta tudo bem Naruto...". Sentia um nó na garganta sufocante. O coração batia, bombeando sangue morno para as extremidades de seu corpo que formigava. Sentia um frio desagradável na nuca. Naruto estava certo. Ele fez a sua escolha. Não importava o quanto ela pediu, chorou, implorou que ele ficasse. Ele foi embora. Seu corpo estremeceu quando um soluço escapou de seus lábios._

_"Sakura... eu.. eu.. não..."_

_"Naruto. Está tudo bem..."_

_"Não. Não está tudo bem. Sakura, não vai adiantar você ficar esperando por alguem que não vai chegar. Você tem que seguir em frente.". Não sabia de onde tinha tirado a coragem necessária para dizer tudo isso. Enfrentar a akatsuki era fácil perto do que faria agora. Passou um braço pela cintura da ninja, fazendo com que ela o olhasse surpresa. Mantendo o corpo pequeno junto ao dele, colocou a outra mão pelos cabelos duros e molhados dela, puxando-os levemente para trás. Estava sentindo tudo. Um frio na barriga desconfortável. O coração palpitando como se estivesse na garganta. Fitou os olhos verdes da jovem em seu abraço e sorriu. Tinha certeza do que queria."Sakura, eu te amo...". Ela não disse nada. Apenas viu quando ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, selando os lábios junto aos dela._

**~X~X~**

A foto de Naruto no porta retrato sorria docemente para ela. Colocou na ponta da mesa, em um ângulo que, quem sentasse de frente para ela, não conseguiria ver. Na outra extremidade estava a foto da equipe. Colocou a estrutura de madeira próxima a ela e, bateu em uma das bolas. Esta bateu na mais próxima, que bateu na outra, que bateu na última. Esta foi até o limite da corda que a retinha permitiu e voltou, batendo na mais próxima, que bateu na outra e, assim por diante. Indefinidamente. No centro da mesa havia uma pasta amarela. Pegou a pasta após o almoço na sala de Jin. A ficha de Sasuke. O médico sorrirá para ela de forma estranha, mas Sakura apenas ignorou esse detalhe. Abriu a pasta se deparando com a foto do Uchiha. O mesmo olhar frio de sempre. Deixou a foto de lado e pegou a ficha.

**Nome:** _Uchiha Sasuke_

**Idade: **_26 ano_s

**Culpado pelos crimes de**: _Homicídio doloso. Sequestro. Tentativa de Homicidio. Traição. _

**Descrição:**

**Sequestro:** _Hyuuga Hinata. _

**Tentativa de homicídio contra:** _Haruno Sakura._

**Homicidio doloso:** _Matou 485 civis na invasão ao país do arroz. Número de vítimas na invasão de Konoha desconhecido. Mortes confirmadas de Inuzuka Kiba e Uzumaki Naruto. _

As batidas na porta fizeram com que ela parasse de ler. Respirou fundo e se levantou. Chegará a hora. Foi até a porta e abriu, se deparando com um dos guardas. Segurava na mão direita uma corrente, que estava presa a algemas. As algemas por sua vez prendiam os pulsos do detento. Prendiam os pulsos de Sasuke. "Olá Doutora". Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deixou que ele entrasse. Sasuke estava com uma espécie de óculos. Entanto esse óculos era totalmente fechado. Fazia um circulo de metal em sua cabeça, tapando totalmente sua visão. "Precisa de mim aqui doutora?". Ela apenas fez um sinal de não com a cabeça, enquanto segurava a corrente e puxava Sasuke até a cadeira. Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo. Era claro que iriam fazer algo do tipo para conseguir prender Sasuke, afinal, após a morte de Naruto ele havia atingido o nível mais alto do sharingam. O guarda saiu fechando a porta, deixando-os sozinhos. Olhou para a "mascara" de metal, prestando atenção na fechadura visível na altura da têmpora. Percorreu os olhos até os lábios dele. O vento frio os deixara ressecados, formando placas de pele pálida. Fios da barba a fazer destacavam-se em seu queixo. Ele estava usando uma camisa negra de gola alta e calça branca. Parecia impaciente sentando ali. Seu cheiro... a quanto tempo não sentia aquele cheiro. Ao contrário de Naruto que tinha cheiro de ramem, ele tinha cheiro de Madeira. Sangue, Cheiro de morte. Mordeu os lábios com força, rompendo a pele frágil. Estava com raiva. Ódio. Cruzou as pernas e os braços em frente ao corpo. Lá fora o sol ia embora, deixando aos poucos tudo mais escuro.

"Olá Sauke-"Kun""

_**Continua...**_

_****_

_**Bem gente, é isso. Esse segundo capítulo foi mais rápido do que pensei. Entanto não prometo postar sempre tão rápido assim. As coisas estão meio confusas, mas tudo vai ficar mais claro. Espero que estejam gostando e, obrigado pelos recados. Valeu gente, Até a próxima.**_

_**Namastê**_


	3. O sal que tempera a minha dor

Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse. ú.ú. O Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi Sasori, Neji e Kakashi seriam meus escravos sexuais. *¬* /apanhadasleitorasporserfominha

****

**Semelhança**

**Capitulo III**

**O sal que tempera a minha dor**

_"Naruto, eu estou grávida."_

_Levantou a cabeça lentamente, se deparando com os orbes esmeralda. Ainda que com lágrimas a embaçar-lhe a visão, Naruto conseguia ver o sorriso de Sakura._

_"Gra-Gravida...". Pela primeira vez estava sem palavras. Ele que sempre fala mais que a boca gaguejou, fitando surpreso a mulher em sua frente._

_"Sim Naruto. Gravida". Ele continuou a olha-la sem reação e, pela primeira vez, desde que se descobrira nesse estado, ficou insegura. Será que ele queria ter esse filho? A vida dos dois ia mudar drasticamente agora. Estavam juntos há apenas um ano. Não eram marido e mulher. Nem mesmo noivos. Eram apenas namorados. Um desagradável frio na nuca a fez fechar os olhos por um momento. Os pulmões doíam para respirar. Talvez fora precipitada. Não pretendia dizer isso assim, estavam saindo para uma missão Rank S. Pretendia falar quando voltassem. Entanto ao vê-lo tão desprotegido, tão inseguro. Soltou o loiro de seu abraço, se afastando um passo. "Naruto eu... Eu não sei o que você pretende... eu, eu não queria engravidar agora, eu não fiz de propósito e...". Antes que ela pudesse concluir o que dizia, Naruto se ajoelhou em frente a ela, sujando os joelhos de terra. Ele nem parecia ter ouvido suas últimas palavras. E na realidade, não ouvio. Em sua mente as palavras "estou grávida" se repetiam, não deixando que ele mais nada ouvisse. Colocou as mãos grandes e calejadas na lateral do quadril de Sakura e encostou a cabeça em seu ventre. Um filho. Um filho que ele jamais abandonaria. Filho que seria amado e, respeitado por todos. Não deixaria sua história se repetir. Olhou para Sakura com um sorriso encantador nos lábios, fazendo com ela o retribuísse da mesma forma._

_"Como, quando. A quanto tempo...". Ele fazia várias perguntas. Uma atrás da outra, não dando tempo assim da ninja responder. Se levantou, segurando os ombros dela, como que para mantê-la ali, se certificar de que isso tudo era real. De que sua felicidade era real._

_"Naruto, realmente quer que te explique como?"- Um sorriso malicioso brincava em seus lábios quando o respondeu. As bochechas do loiro por um momento ficaram coradas. Ele sabia MUITO bem como ela tinha ficado grávida. Elevou uma das mãos, colocando-a atrás da cabeça em um gesto infantil. "E, eu descobri a dois dias com um teste de gravidez. Ainda não sei de quanto tempo e...". Foi interrompida por um Naruto que inclinou o corpo para frente, colando o ouvido em sua barriga. _

_"Será que está tudo bem com ele Sakura, não é muito apertado lá dentro pra um bebê, será que...". Ela empurrou o quadril para frente, fazendo o loiro se desequilibrar e cair de bunda no chão. "O que foi isso?"_

_"Ele chutou!". Respondeu com uma expressão marota. "Calma Naruto, está tudo bem."_

_"Não está tudo bem". Se levantou novamente, ficando parado em frente a ela. "Está tudo ótimo.". Sem se conter, abraçou Sakura um pouco abaixo do quadril e a girou na ar. Ela por sua vez sorria, se segurando aos ombros dele para evitar uma possível queda. Estava feliz. Feliz como nunca esteve em sua vida. Teria um filho com o homem que amava. E ele, tinha certeza disso, seria um pai maravilhoso. Naruto deixou que ela deslizasse até o chão. Entanto ainda mantinha os braços envolta da fina cintura. "Sakura, obrigado...". _

_"Obrigado? Não tinha nada mais romântico pra me dizer não?". Olhou para ele confusa. _

_"Obrigado por me amar. Por estar comigo quando eu preciso de você. Obrigado por estar me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo." Apertou o abraço, sentindo todo o corpo dela colado ao seu."Eu te amo sua gorda". _

_"Também te amo Baka.". Sorriu passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele._

**~X~X~**

Não importa o horário. Dias e noites não tem diferença. Tudo é sempre escuro. O silêncio permitia que ouvisse seu suor caindo contra o chão. Não tinha muitos companheiros de ala. As mãos grandes e calejadas seguravam em uma barra de ferro presa próximo ao teto. Com a força dos braços, movia o corpo para cima e para baixo sem tocar no chão. Oitocentos e trinta e quatro. Mais de dois anos. Esse era o número exato de dias em que estava ali. Esse era o tempo em que vivia na escuridão. Já tentara por várias vezes remover o aparato que obstruía sua visão, mas o que quer que fosse, fora forjado com chakra. Era impossível.

Imaginou que Karin e Juugo viriam soltá-lo. Isso nunca aconteceu. Se perguntava as vezes o que teria acontecido com eles, mas esses pensamentos logo lhe fugiam da mente. Era uma pessoa paciente. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde conseguiria sair dali. Teria apenas que esperar. Como uma cobra machucada que espera a presa estar bem próxima para dar o bote. A privação de um sentido, aguçou de forma relevante os outros. Sabia exatamente quando o guarda estava se aproximando. Os passos dele eram pesados. Um dos pés fazia mais barulho que o outro. Certamente tinha a pisada torta. Esperou pacientemente que ele passasse direto por sua cela. A ronda era feita de hora em hora. Entanto algo estava fora do padrão. Ainda não tinha uma hora desde a última vez que o ouviu. Soltou a barra de ferro ficando de frente para as grades. Sentia perfeitamente as gotas de suor escorrendo por seu tórax. Os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais. O barulho estava cada vez mais alto até que parou. Ouvia a respiração do guarda. O barulho da roupa se amarrotando conforme ele se mexia, roçando contra a pele. O molho de chaves. Metal contra Metal. A respiração do guarda suspensa por alguns segundos. Estava procurando uma em especial. O encaixe na fechadura. O barulho das engrenagens se mexendo no que ele girava a chave. O ranger do metal conforme a cela é aberta. Não se moveu. Mesmo que acertasse esse guarda, havia outros não muito longe. Começar a bater em todo mundo até encontrar uma saída não era a melhor opção. Poderia ser extremamente forte, entanto estava sem o seu sharingam. Não ouviu mais nenhum passo. Ele não entrou. Porém sentiu o deslocamento de algo em sua direção. Sem maiores dificuldades, estendeu a mão, alcançando assim um pano antes que o mesmo o acertasse. Uma toalha limpa?

"Tome um banho seu imprestável, hoje vai ver a doutora.". Ah, é claro. Os apelidos carinhosos que sempre são trocados entre presos e guardas. Nada fora do padrão. Se surpreendia com a quantidade de adjetivos pejorativos que essa criatura conhecia. Imprestável, inútil, débil mental. Retardado... Dentre outros. Segurou a toalha entre os dedos processando as palavras ditas por ele. Doutora? Saia da cela apenas uma vez por mês. E ainda por cima acompanhado de vários guardas. Então hoje teria uma consulta... Não estava se sentindo mal. Ao contrário. Essa notícia o fez sentir-se melhor ainda. Deixou um sorriso cínico brincar em seus lábios enquanto soltava o fio da calça. A mesma caiu pesadamente no chão enquanto ele andava para água gelado do chuveiro. O dia seria bem interessante...

**~X~X~**

_"Mas não tem nada aqui!". Sakura, Kiba, Naruto e Sai se esgueiravam observando a clareira logo a frente. Naruto não pode deixar de se sentir aliviado quando ouviu o comentário da Haruno. Não queria que ela os tivesse acompanhado. Afinal, estava grávida. Nada poderia acontecer com ela. Por outro lado, a ninja estava determinada, e não deu ouvidos a ele._

_"Naruto...". Olhou na direção da voz, se deparando com Kiba. "Akamaru não está sentindo nenhum tipo de chakra e, eu também não.". Assentiu com a cabeça para o moreno antes de olhar para Sai._

_"Sai, tem certeza que o lugar é esse?". O moreno de pele pálida o olhou sem nenhuma expressão. Ele havia sido capturado pela Akatsuki, entanto conseguiu fugir e retornar para Konoha. Dissera que Sasuke precisava de ajuda. Sabia da localização da akatsuki. Tsunade acreditou nele e destacou a equipe com seus melhores ninjas disponíveis. Entanto, agora que estavam ali nada encontraram. "Responde Sai, tem certeza que é aqui?!"_

_"Sim Naruto, tenho certeza."_

_"O que você está ganhando com isso." Sakura se aproximou, olhando para ele de forma inquisitória. _

_"Como assim?"_

_POW!! Sentiu as costas baterem contra uma árvore. Esta não agüentando o impacto cedeu, batendo em outra, e em outra, até a força do golpe diminuir. Caiu sentado. O gosto amargo de sangue na boca. Um filete do mesmo contrastando drasticamente com a pele pálida. Foi muito rápido. Não viu quando ela se moveu, apenas sentiu. Começou a se levantar, entanto teve a gola de sua blusa puxada para cima. Os olhos verdes faiscavam. Sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Seria algum tipo de sentimento? Medo talvez... Olhou para seus pinceis. Estavam a uns 50 metros._

_"RESPONDE SAI!! O que você está ganhando com isso?!." A expressão apática a deixava apenas mais irritada. Que droga!! Cerrou o punho sentindo as unhas adentrarem na carne. Não estava de brincadeira e ele descobriria isso. Ah se descobriria!!_

_"Sakura-chan. Calma.". Piscou algumas vezes como que voltando a si. Seu pulso era segurado por Naruto enquanto Kiba mantinha-se em sobressalto. Seus dedos abriram-se, soltando assim o ninja que caiu novamente sentado._

_"Akamaru!". Ao comando de Kiba, o cachorro prontamente parou em frente a Sai, o encurralando. Sakura deu alguns passos para trás com o olhar vidrado. Por que mandá-los para uma clareira vazia. Parou dando um sorriso nervoso. É claro. Estava tudo tão óbvio. A invasão de suna. Os reforços. O grande número de serviços que estavam sendo solicitados. A vila estava desprotegida. Os ninjas em sua maioria espalhados. Nesse momento konoha era ocupada por gennis e civis._

_"Naruto". Sua voz era séria e determinada. "Temos que voltar para a vila, agora. Te explico no caminho. Kiba, por favor, cuide para que Sai não fuja e volte para a vila o mais rápido possível.". Sem esperar a resposta de nenhum dos dois, Sakura saltou na direção das árvores, sendo seguida de perto por Naruto. Não tinham tempo._

**~X~X~**

Os fios de aço passavam pelo eixo principal causando um ruído desagradável. A caixa de metal oscilava sutilmente conforme subia.

As portas abriram com um ranger estranho. "Anda Traste!". O som causado pela pisada torta do guarda denunciou que ele estava andando. Antes que pudesse segui-lo, a corrente em seu pulso foi puxada com força. O tranco iniciou sua caminhada para onde quer que estivesse indo. O impacto das ondas de encontro as rochas era incomodo. Cada vez mais alto. Se sentia desorientado. O barulho abafava os demais. Deveria estar perto de uma janela.

Batidas na porta. Ouviu o guarda pedir permissão para entrar e principalmente, ouviu quando quem quer que estivesse ali o autorizou ir embora. Deveria ser um daqueles médicos recém formados que pensam poder ajudar o mundo.

Um cheiro familiar tomou seu olfato. Aonde o tinha sentido antes... Era um daqueles cheiros que fazem você lembrar de algo... que não consegue visualizar. Não consegue ajustar os pensamentos e lembranças. Era um cheiro estranho. Realmente não sabia se aquele cheiro o agradava ou incomodava. Flor. Era um cheiro de flor misturado com maresia. Sentiu a poltrona atrás de si e sentou. Aqui o som do mar era menor, e conseguia notar o sapato batendo repetidas vezes contra o piso. O médico estava impaciente. Ouviu o ruído da porta se fechando e, estranhamente, a imagem do time sete lhe veio a mente. Aquele cheiro...

"Olá Sasuke "Kun"". Sorriu cinicamente constatando quem era seu médico. O que eles esperavam com isso? Que ela fosse "recuperá-lo" ou algo assim? Recostou-se mais confortavelmente na poltrona, colocando as mãos algemadas sobre o colo.

"Olá Sakura.". O tom frio de sempre. Não conseguia ver os olhos, entanto sabia que seu olhar deveria estar impassível. Lembrava de quando eram jovens. Apenas um simples "Bom dia" do companheiro de equipe a fazia corar. Seu coração disparava. Suas mãos suavam. Ficava tão nervosa que as vezes nem conseguia retribuir o cumprimento. E ele apenas a olhava, sem nenhum tipo de sentimento. Nem raiva, nem amor, nem desprezo. Nada. Foi compreender anos depois que ele era apenas um recipiente vazio. Não pode exigir que alguem dê para você o que não tem. Ele não tinha nenhum sentimento além de ódio. Simples e puro ódio. Vê-lo ali, sentado em frente a ela, fez com que pela primeira vez conseguisse entendê-lo. Agora sabia exatamente o que é ter ódio por alguém.

"Bem, creio que podemos pular a parte das apresentações, certo?". Seu tom de voz era irônico, e isso não passou despercebido por ele. "Estou aqui para avaliar se você pode voltar para a sociedade ou não. È claro que após a entrega de meu relatório ainda será feita uma audiência com os anciões da vila. Entanto a passagem para essa audiência é o meu parecer." Ela se levantou, caminhando de um lado para o outro em frente a janela. Não queria misturar sua vida pessoal com o trabalho, entanto isso era impossível. "Mas você não é obrigado a aceitar Sasuke. Para que eu possa avaliá-lo terá que me responder várias perguntas, e para isso, preciso de sua colaboração. Serão três sessões por semana. Cada uma de duas horas. De inicio teremos 10 semanas, entanto esse prazo pode tanto se estender como diminuir.". Parou de andar, voltando seu olhar para o Uchiha. " O que me diz?"

Ela ainda continuava irritante. Certo, sua voz estava menos aguda e estridente, entanto ainda assim o irritava. Tratamento psicológico? Avaliação? Não pretendia se submeter a isso. Entanto... quem sabe essa não seria a chance que aguardava até agora? Ela estava ali. Como uma presa inocente a caminhar perto da cobra. E ele, bem, estava pronto para dar o bote.

Encostou os quadris na mesa enquanto o encarava. Seu cabelo estava maior. A barba a ser feita. Tentava visualizar o rosto dele sem aquela coisa. Deveria estar mais parecido ainda com Itachi. Estreitou o olhar e começou a bater o pé impaciente. Ele teria que aceitá-la. Não estava ali apenas para analisa-lo. Estava ali por Hinata. Olhou para o retrato na mesa que lhe sorria. Faria isso por Naruto.

"Eu aceito." Sakura girou a cabeça em um impulso, fazendo com que seu pescoço estralasse. "Entanto, tenho uma condição. Quero que tire isso." Ele estendeu os pulsos no ar, mostrando as pesadas correntes que o prendiam.

Refletiu por um momento. Sim, Sasuke era forte e perigoso, entanto ela também era. E alem do mais, estavam em uma prisão. O que poderia dar errado?

"Feito." Sakura respondeu. "Segunda começamos.".

Ele sorriu.

**~X~X~**

**[Vou mudar o estilo de narração para primeira pessoa para dar mais enfase ao trecho.]**

_Konoha está em chamas. Os muros de entrada estão parcialmente destruídos. Quando chegamos na vila o plano de afastar grande parte dos ninjas já tinha sido descoberto. Os reforços estavam a caminho e a maioria dos ninjas estavam ali.  
__  
"Olá testuda." Ino também está aqui. Ela sorri tentando disfarçar a preocupação, entanto a conheço bem demais para isso. Vejo em seus olhos que o número de ninjas hostis a assusta. A batalha está acontecendo na entrada leste. Tsunade reuniu muitas enfermeiras e médicas nin. Esta formando seu esquadrão. A cada minuto chegam mais feridos. Civis e ninjas. Não estamos muito longe do ápice da batalha. Ouço o latido de Akamaru e olho para trás. O mesmo se aproxima rapidamente, trazendo Sai amarrado e Kiba em suas costas. Não consigo ver Naruto. Vou em direção a batalha. Há muito sangue pelo chão. Preocupada, logo o encontro ajoelhado. Ao me aproximar ouço seus soluços e o vejo segurar um corpo pequeno entre os braços. Konohamaru. Os olhos sem vida do chunnin fitam o nada. Seu corpo sem vida oscila conforme Naruto soluça. Me ajoelho ao lado dele e coloco a mão em seu ombro. Ao me fitar seus olhos estão vermelhos. Não vermelhos de lágrimas. Ele está usando o poder da kyuubi. Pego Konohamaru de seus braços e ele corre em direção a luta. Vai usar o poder da raposa contra aqueles que a querem. Não tenho o que fazer pelo chunnin. O coloco próximo a uma árvore e vou para a batalha. Afinal, Konoha precisa de toda a ajuda possível. Todos lutam bravamente, entanto eles são muitos. Estão em maior quantidade. São mais violentos. Entanto não tem amor no que fazem. Rock lee luta bravamente. Ele sorri pra mim antes de se afastar o máximo possível. Momentos depois um clarão ofusca meus olhos. Ele conseguiu. Abriu o oitavo portão de chakra. Certamente matou mais de 200 ninjas, entanto esse último golpe lhe custou a vida. Tenten lutava bravamente. Cada golpe era um ninja a menos para se preocupar. Shikamaru,Ino e Chouji executam com perfeição a formação de quando ainda eram gennis. Ino sorri pra mim. Mais um golpe e o ninja com quem eu lutava cai morto. Cada vez mais ninjas aparecem. Corro meus olhos pelo campo atrás de Naruto, entanto me deparo com outros olhos. Menores em emoção, menores em cor. Entanto devastadoramente maiores em intensidade. Mas por que ele estava ali... Kiba correu na direção de Uchiha, sendo morto sem nenhuma dúvida pelo mesmo. A cabeça de Inuzuka rolou morro abaixo. Como que por intuição, ele me encarou. Não soube definir o que senti. Estava perplexa. Por que...  
Não percebo quando um grupo de ninjas vem em minha direção. Ou mesmo quando fui cercada. Não fui rápida o bastante para me esquivar de uma Kunai que entrou em minha perna, rasgando minha carne. Novas Kunais foram jogadas contra mim. Entanto um dos ninjas inimigos entrou na frente, poupando assim minha vida. Não entendi o por que até fitá-lo nos olhos. O olhar de Ino mesmo quando usava seu jutsu de possessão da mente era inconfundível. Chorei quando o sangue daquele corpo manchou minha face. Não era o rosto de Ino, mas ainda assim vi que ela sorria. "Sakura, presta atenção, cuidado com o meu afilhado...". Os olhos se fecharam e o ninja caiu morto sobre mim Empurrei o corpo inerte para o lado, vendo que não estava mais cercada. Shikamaru estava próximo e recolhia sua sombra. Chouji corria para longe da batalha com o corpo de Ino nos braços. O alcancei e ele nos deixou em um ponto afastado da batalha. Passei a mão pelo rosto de Ino. Ela é linda. Parecia que levantaria a qualquer momento, sorrindo alegremente. Falaria que era uma brincadeira e me chamaria de testuda. Meu rosto queima e o coração bombeia rapidamente sangue morno para as extremidades de meu corpo. Sinto meus dedos formigarem. Uma lágrima cai de meus olhos sobre sua face ainda rosada. A ninja que a todos encantava com sua beleza e alegria fechara seus olhos para nunca mais abri-los. Uma amiga que se perdeu nessa luta estúpida por poder. Antes que pudesse me levantar, sinto uma lamina em meu pescoço. Não preciso olhar para saber que é ele. Então é isso? Acabou? Fechei os olhos esperando que ele terminasse de uma vez. Entanto ele sorriu e sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Não é você que eu quero Sakura." Abri os olhos e vi Naturo se afastando de todos e vindo em nossa direção. Olhei para o lado e vi Hinata inconsciente aos nossos pés. Não sei se ela está viva._

"Não Sasu...". Dor. Era isso que senti quando a espada atravessou meu corpo na altura do estomago. Levei ambas as mãos ao ventre, tentando estancar o sangue. Meu filho. Nosso filho. Olhei para Naruto sentindo a visão embaçar. Minhas pernas cederam e eu cai de joelhos. Minha vida passou diante de meus olhos. Lembrei de quando Sasuke foi embora, do meu primeiro beijo com Naruto. Lembrei desta manha quando lhe contei de nosso filho. Eu estava tão feliz. A grama esta alaranjada, mas dessa vez não é apenas pelo pôr do sol. É também pela grande quantidade de sangue derramado. Meu corpo cede para frente e eu cai. Estranho, não senti a dor do impacto ou mesmo a dor dos ferimentos. Estou tão cansada. Minha visão ficou vermelha e eu fechei os olhos. 

**~X~X~**

_Não acreditei até vê-lo ali. Olhos fechados. Parecia dormir serenamente. Quando acordei a primeira coisa que ouvi foi o aparelho do hospital, fazendo seu característico bipe. Minha visão pouco a pouco entrou em foco, e finalmente tive certeza de onde estava. Era impossível não reconhecer o hospital de Konoha. Por quantas vezes estive ali, entanto não era eu que estava deitada. Devo ter ficado uns cinco minutos olhando para o nada, tentando organizar meus pensamentos e memórias. Em um lapso, me lembrei que Naruto corria perigo e tentei me levantar. Porem, não consegui. Uma forte dor em meu abdome forçou que eu permanecesse deitada. Levei ambas as mãos ao ventre e uma a uma as lembranças vieram a tona. Lembranças mais dolorosas que qualquer ferimento. Chorei pensando em nosso filho. Filho que foi arrancado de mim tão prematuramente. Mesmo que ninguém ainda tivesse me confirmado eu sabia que ele não estava mais ali. Kakashi entrou no meu quarto. Tinha um braço enfaixado e os olhos vermelhos. Meu coração bateu dolorosamente quando ele disse que precisávamos conversar. Tsunade entrou alguns momentos depois, igualmente abatida. Sabia que não iria gostar daquela conversa._

_Agora Caminho até ele. Coloco com delicadeza a mão em sua face. Esta gelado. Fecho os olhos sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem. Como queria vê-lo abrir os olhos e sorrir para mim. Aquele olhar que me fazia sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Mais amada. Aquele sorriso lindo e envolvente que me fazia rir também, mesmo quando estava triste. Inclinei o corpo para frente, me apoiando no caixão. Meu corpo ainda doía incrivelmente, mas ainda assim, a dor física não é maior que a dor de minha alma._

_"Naruto... acorda meu amor. Por favor...". As palavras tinham vontade própria. Elas saiam de minha boca sem pedir permissão. Não consegui mais reter as lágrimas. Eu sei que ele não vai levantar, sei que não vai sorrir pra mim nunca mais. Sei que nunca mais irei fitar seus olhos azuis. O sal das lágrimas temperava minha dor. Só percebo que choro quando uma lágrima molha as vestes de Hokage do Naruto. Sim, ele havia conseguido. Era finalmente um hokage. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Nunca nenhum ninja foi considerado Hokage após a sua morte. Entanto Tsunade assim o fez. Ele morreu protegendo sua vila. Utilizando o chakra da Kyuubi, fez um jutsu proibido. Jutsu esse que matou muitos inimigos. Detre eles alguns membros da Akatsuki. protegeu a vila com a vida. Assim como seu pai. Pena que seu sonho se tornou real apenas após sua morte. Agora ele era admirado, respeitado e amado. Onde quer que estivesse deveria estar feliz não é mesmo? Isso é algo que uso para tentar diminuir minha dor. Sem permissão minhas pernas cederam, fazendo com que me ajoelhasse ao lado do caixão. Sem permissão soluços saiam de meus lábios. Seu permissão meu coração batia como se fosse explodir. Dane-se, não me importo com nada disso. Afinal sem permissão ele foi embora da minha vida. O mundo perdia um herói. E eu perdi minha alegria._

_O corpo de Ino também estava aqui. Parecia que iria acordar a qualquer momento. Serena como um anjo. Vários ninjas estavam reunidos. Até mesmo Gaara e Kankuru. As investidas contra Suna cessaram quando o ataque a konoha começou. Vendo que isso era apenas uma distração, Gaara mandou reforços. Reforços essenciais para que Konoha ainda exista. Ele olhava insistentemente para o caixão da loira. Parecia esperar que ela se levantasse e passasse os braços pelo seu pescoço. Roubando-lhe um beijo na frente de todos como ela adorava fazer. Maito Gai chorava como criança ao lado do caixão de Lee. Eu sei que Gai considerava Lee o filho que nunca teve. O caixão de Kiba está lacrado. Akamaru está parado ao lado da irmã do ninja. Tenho certeza que se pudesse ele estaria chorando. Quem sabe não está? Uma foto de Hinata com as faces coradas esta sobre um pedestal. Me pergunto se um dia ela tirou uma foto sem corar. Seu corpo não foi encontrado. Quando encontraram Sasuke inconsciente ela não estava lá com ele. Algumas pessoas disseram que viram Pein se afastando com o corpo inerte da ninja em seus braços. Mas isso eram apenas especulações. Algo que todos tinham realmente visto foi quando Sasuke a golpeou e levou-a consigo._

_Passei delicadamente os dedos pelos lábios pálidos de Naruto. "Eu te amo..."_

_Tsunade segurou meus ombros, trazendo-me para trás. O caixão foi fechado. Estava na hora de Konoha enterrar seus mortos._

_**Continua...**_

********

_Bem, não gostei muito de escrever esse capitulo. Sei que esta triste, entanto é algo necessário para que possam compreender o que vai acontecer a partir de agora. Por favor não me matem. X___X_

_Agradeço de coração ao reviews que me mandaram. Não sabe como fico feliz. Isso me inspira a escrever mais e mais. _

_Novas leitoras!! Bem vindas!! lol_

_***Dora: **Uau... adorei seu recado. Quem bom percebeu. *-*. Estava meio cansada dos clichés em fics. Meu Sasuke é mau de verdade, e ainda não sei se essa história terá um final feliz. Tenho algo em mente, entanto preciso organizar primeiro pra colocar no papel. Obrigado pelo recado. ME deixou realmente feliz.. Rssrssr_

_***Taliane: **Olá taliane. Valeu pelo comentário. É bom saber que tem gente lendo o que essa doida aqui escreve, rssrs. Continua acompanhando que vai ficar melhor ainda. Minha mente maligna tem ótimas idéias. Hahaha_

_*** Tie Chan: **Viciada? .lol. Essa é a intenção? Rssrssrs. Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível ok? ^^. è que as vezes eu enho tempo, e as vezes não. Ai fica complicado... =/_

_***Karol: **Olá karol. Bem vinda. *-*. Tadinha da Hinata... ó.ò Ainda nem apareceu na história **ainda** pra ser horrível... ó.ò_

_Bem, em relação a Hinata aguardem.. hahahaha_

_*risada maléfica*_

_A tia ivy adora todas você._


	4. importante

***Importante**

Gente, desculpe o sumiço. To sem computador. Meu pc ta desligando sozinho e só consigo escrever algo na faculdade e no trabalho. Devido a isso o ritmo ta lento. X___X

Mas não são apenas más notícias. As boas e que vou comprar um note essa semana ainda e voltar a escrever. Paciência e não se preocupem. Vou terminar a fic. Não vou abandonar. ^^

bjs e até breve.


End file.
